


My Prince (Makoto Tachibana x Reader)

by Oh_Goddess (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Romance, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Makoto knows just how to take care of you. (Makoto Tachibana x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prince (Makoto Tachibana x Reader)

Your thighs gripped at his waist tightly as the two of you really started to get into motion. The only thing you could really focus on was his scent, like home cooking and chlorine. A smile graced his soft lips, eyes twinkling.

"Is this hurting you?" Makoto asked timidly, wondering if he should pause for your sake.

"No, I think it would hurt more to stop." You mulled it over, already feeling the ache build up again. "This is so much better with you here."

"I'm happy to help." He chuckled. "Anytime this happens, I'll be there for you."

"You're sweet. Now come on, we're close."

He was just doing what any good boyfriend would. Carrying you home when you're injured. You, (Name) of the Iwatobi Swim Club management, had been running laps with Rei as his training partner. Unfortunately, you hadn't realized that you were slowly overexerting yourself. By the time you'd hauled yourself out of the pool, your knees were jello and your arms were quivering with fatigue.

You had voiced a small complaint on your daily walk home with Makoto that you felt terrible, and before you knew it, the broad shouldered brunette was piggy-backing you up the hilly streets of the village. Your weight didn't seem to phase him, and he appeared satisfied acting as your savior. 

"Up ahead, turn right. It's funny, you've never been to my house before. That makes today kind of special, huh?"

"I suppose it does. Can I stay over, until you're feeling up for walking around?"

"Of course, my Prince. Has anyone told you you're too nice?"

"Only you, (Name)."

The two of you had walked together ever since you learned how. At first, it had been just a gesture of innocence, evolved to being friendly neighbors, and then bloomed from mutual crushes to romance by the time you were first years. To and from junior high, grocery trips, swim meets, high school. Makoto would meet you at the stop sign at the bottom of the hill, then he would escort you to the next location like a gentleman.

Of course, there were the days he walked with Haru-chan, but they were as rare as the days the swimmer actually showed up for school. [1]

You didn't get jealous over it, you thought the friendships built by the club were cute. Those boys couldn't live without one another, but Makoto always managed to include you. He was the one who suggested to Gou that you could help out. [2]

You were stuck with the odd jobs, usually what the rest of the team didn't want to do. Wash the towels, refill water bottles, reign in Nagisa. It was a good chance to spend extra time with your boyfriend and get some fun swimming in, though, so you took what you could get.

Makoto was pretty happy with the deal as well. He could introduce you to his friends and he got to see you in a swim suit for several hours a day. A win-win situation for any teenage boy.

He trekked up the drive-way of your house, going in through the unlocked backdoor. There didn't seem to be anyone home, but he assumed your folks were somewhere around. 

"I've only met a little bit of your family, this could be fun."

"Ah, they're not going to be home until later tonight." You admitted, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "We can have the whole place to ourselves~"

Mako sported a deep blush, bowing his head as he turned left into your room as directed. Despite his height and muscled physique, he was hardly the dominate one in your relationship. He had a very soft nature to him, almost motherly. 

"Really? I, well..."

"I'm joking, we don't have to do anything. We could just cook some ramen and watch TV." You suggested with a small smile.

Maokto flipped you onto the bed, hovering over you with smoldering green eyes.

"Let me talk. You had your turn, but now I want to be the one on top." He spoke darkly, pressing a hot kiss to your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]-Don't call me chan...  
> [2]-IT'S KOU
> 
> Yes that intro intended every innuendo. I wrote it differently at first, but then I felt being a perv was better. :D


End file.
